


She Remembered

by PrydonianAlchemist



Series: Of The Safe, Cold Comfort [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Major Character Injury, Multi, POV Third Person Limited, Tagging it as original work though it is part of CC canon but non of the major fandoms of cc apply, This has been rattling about in my head and I've wanted to write it, basically i havent released the latest chapter and this discusses it so..., just in case, mild spoilers for cc, she/her for the main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrydonianAlchemist/pseuds/PrydonianAlchemist
Summary: A study of Sveitha Eyldana, later known at the Sveitha.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Of The Safe, Cold Comfort [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014492
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	She Remembered

She remembered.

She remembered the red skies of her home, how she would watch, from her window, as the twilight skies turn a shade of blood-crimson. Every night, she would watch as the first stars appeared, then she would be called to bed by her parents, and, with some reluctance, she would obey.

She remembered watching then, far away. Her training had become long, extensive. Those days of watching the stars would be forgotten, and she would long for them, wistfully waiting for the day where she would see them again, not knowing that that day would never come.

She remembered her first day upon that ship. A medic, head medic, they had assigned her. Some would say that it was a surprise, how someone so young would be in charge of all this important business. Yet, she knew what to do, knew her way around, and they eventually grew to trust her, and how she grew to trust them.

She remembered who held most of her trust, that Leader Heir. How beautiful ze had been. How wonderful hir voice was, like the soft, gentle winds of their planet. Ze had shown a skill in technology that she only could overshadow, as, after all, she had been on that ship longer. They’d fallen in love upon that ship, and so they had wed upon that ship, wed while floating on through the depths of space while on that safe haven of a ship.

She remembered her strange affinity for that ship. She knew where everything was and where everything should be. It was always in need of constant repair, and, despite her medic status, she would make sure that repairs were in place and that they were perfectly in place. There was a strange connection that she felt to it, that any other of her kind did not feel. Nobody knew why, not even her. That ship was her home,  _ her  _ safe place; however, it would never replace that crimson sky or winds of her home planet.

She remembered when the war broke out, how many sick, dying, and dead had flooded the medbay. Her time was dedicated to that rather than her spouse and her ship, both of which she had once held so dear to her. Much spare time that she could have found was practically nonexistent. She found herself in much distress, and her spouse - who must have seen what distress she must have been in - made sure that both those they rescued and the ship were kept healthy, if one could say that.

She remembered how much she trusted her, how much she trusted the others. Perhaps she had trusted  _ too  _ much. Perhaps she was too naive. She never liked it when those she trusted tried to do terrible things, especially prisoners. She hated it when they took prisoners, especially when she knew with every bit of her being that they were innocent. It didn’t feel quite right. She felt that the ship was just… too good for that; she convinced her peers to let her see those they’d captured, and then she would treat them however they needed, and let them go.

She remembered one particular one, however. It was special, somehow; at least she thought it was. It had come to them one day, injured to the point of disfigurement. Not even her kind had trusted it as she took it in - one had even to stop her, stating that it was the enemy and should not be trusted. But she didn’t listen. Perhaps that was her worst mistake.

She remembered it grabbing one of the surgical knives in the med bay. It would not, could not, be restrained. She had taken the liberty and tried to take control of it, but it had slashed her throat with it. When she tried to scream, it had covered her mouth with its hand. The distant sound of the knife clattering to the floor was one of the last things she had heard. It kept her in its arms even as she collapsed to the floor. 

She remembered opening her eyes for just a moment, to see it gloating over her body, sneering at someone who entered the room. Judging from the scream she had heard as she died, it had been her spouse.

She remembered waking up again. There was something off about waking up. She could feel physical form, but she could not. She knew that she had died but at the same time, she really doubted that she had. She had opened her mouth to speak. She didn’t know what was going on. What had happened?

She remembered hearing her spouse’s voice in her ear. It was so close and yet so far away. Ze was so close and yet so far away. She could not feel hir, yet she could.

She remembered how long it had taken for her to understand. She had become the ship. Her spouse had worked night and day to figure out a way to save her, and the only way to do so was to let her live as the ship she had held so dearest to her. 

She remembered how long she had stayed this way. She was always so close to her spouse, to the others, yet she still had the tingling sense of anxiety that it was still out there. The one who had murdered her and left her upon that cold floor of the medbay was  _ still  _ out there. She never liked that feeling. She never liked lingering in wait; her spouse knew of her distress in how much she would creak. She didn’t want to wait any longer for this thing to be caught. It needed to be caught. Something needed to relieve this unease.

She remembered then when they came, the two. One had a particular liking for her, and she had shown a kindness back. She had liked her. A close ally she had seen in her.

She remembered the virus. She had not seen who had done it, until it had clambered out of the engine room and fled into a vent. It was here, clambering around inside her vents. It was here and it  _ hurt _ . It had hurt her again. It had hurt her and she was dying.

She remembered that someone had noticed. It had been the one who had taken a liking to her. She had noticed, and she could see how much that the one, too, was suffering for it. She was like her - she had a strange affinity for the ships like she herself had.

She remembered how she had crawled through to the engine rooms, how she had tried to save her. She had been so sick, so tired, and so she had let her rest, rest for a while before her friend found her and took her away.

She remembered when she had woken up. She had been so cold. They had taken her coat. She remembered it had torn when the one’s friend had carried her to the med bay. They had fixed her coat and had brought it back to her, and that was the best thing she had seen.

She remembered the next virus. It sent tingles around her wiring and it made every part of her ache. She could have felt her consciousness fade, but she wouldn’t let it. It hadn’t killed her last time and she sure as hell wouldn’t let it kill her this time. It was just a minor… inconvenience, that was all.

She remembered how much she had been right. She didn’t like it. She didn’t like the truth - she never liked the truth. But it had to be stopped, and that thing had to be caught.

She remembered the chase through the vents, how that thing had been so determined to kill her, and make her stay dead. It had been so determined to make her suffer, how determined it was to see her spouse, The Leader on hir knees in anguish. It just wanted to see them  _ gone _ , as it always had.

She remembered seeing then, it on its knees, shot down by another of her kind. It stared at both that one and the one who had come to save her, but it was silenced before it could do anything, and the Leader came soon to fetch it.

She remembered the trial. It didn’t even protest even as its sentence was dropped upon its shoulders, as it was dragged away by the guards. It only cried as it was locked in its prison cell. Though it didn’t feel right to her, it brought her some relief to see the one who had killed her brought to justice. 

She remembered then, settling for the first time in a long while, watching her kind finally at peace, safe within her walls. She, too, was at peace, and she enjoyed it.

She remembered the two leaving, departing for another land. The one who came and helped save her looked back and smiled, before the door of their ship shut behind her, and they disappeared.

She had remembered her

She remembered her name.

She remembered…

_ Dear Nastya, I wish you luck. _


End file.
